staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - Nowa fryzura, odc. 3 (I need a haircut); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Tajemnica syreny, odc. 18 (Le secret de la sirene) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Domisiowe grosiki; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 4 Jaskinie (Planet Earth 4 Caves) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1414; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5755 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5755); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie świetlówki.; magazyn ekologiczny 12:55 Zwierzęta Świata - Małpi gang - cz. 5. Słodka zemsta. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2560; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2386 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Tomasz Jachimek; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5756 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5756); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2561; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 2/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 2/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012) 21:25 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:15 Lokum (Sublet) 88'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:55 Mistrzowie horroru - Taniec umarłych (Masters of Horror, Dance of the Dead) 59'; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 02:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 6 Niespodzianka; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 7 Pojednanie; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 124 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 218 (288) Fałszywe wnioski; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 54 Jacek Kopczyński 12:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34 12:35 Tancerze - odc. 13 Magiczne pastylki; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 13/24 (Modern family ep. (Fifteen percent)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 30 14:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 2 39'; film dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Kabaretowy pojedynek gigantów; program kabaretowy 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 143 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 11 "Family Practice"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/71 Wielki Finał; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 13/24 (Modern family ep. (Fifteen percent)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 33 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 862 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Wyścig śmierci 2 (Death Race 2) 96'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy, Republika Południowej Afryki (2010) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 6/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1006); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:30 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6; serial kryminalny TVP 01:35 Ekstradycja I - odc. 6/6; serial kryminalny TVP 02:40 Wyścig śmierci 2 (Death Race 2) 96'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy, Republika Południowej Afryki (2010) 04:20 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 9/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 109); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:54 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:04 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:09 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:23 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Wspólny dom; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:31 Polska według Kreta - odc. 56 - Pieniny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Wspólny dom; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:47 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Archiwum zbrodni - Kryptonim Goździki - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2169) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (90) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (44) 08:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (12) 09:00 Czarodziejki (64) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (18) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (374) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (97) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (3) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (157) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1626) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (34) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (79) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (337) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1627) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (310) 20:05 Kocurro 21:55 Kult 00:00 Podziemny krąg 02:40 Zagadkowa Noc (1030) 03:40 Zza kamery... (53) 03:55 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (2007) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Detektywi (642) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1128) 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1696) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (80) 12:40 Detektywi (879) 13:15 Ostry dyżur (7) 14:15 Ukryta prawda (81) 15:20 W-11 wydział śledczy (765) 16:05 Rozmowy w toku (2008) 17:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (554) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (82) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3502) 20:00 Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże 23:45 Amerykański ninja II 01:35 Californication (7) 02:10 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (7) 02:40 Uwaga! (3502) 02:55 Arkana magii (809) 04:15 Rozmowy w toku (2008) TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wyklęta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc.1; serial animowany; reż.:Marian Kiełbaszczak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 109 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 736 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Amerykańska rzecz (152); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 943; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Koncert Jacka Stachurskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Lotnicy kosmonauci 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 605* Kąpiele zdrowotne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - Nowe formy finansowania kultury – przyszłość – czy konieczność? (odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 109 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kambodża - Stefan (153); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Koncert zespołu Pustki w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ex Libris - 112; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 736 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblinowy Ekspres, odc. 36 (Goblin Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 505 - Dobra i zła wiadomość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Polowanie na muchy - txt. str. 777 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Skarżanka, Daniel Olbrychski, Józef Pieracki, Irena Dziedzic, Jacek Fedorowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zygmunt Malanowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Polonia w Komie - Kambodża - Stefan (153); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 109 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc.1; serial animowany; reż.:Marian Kiełbaszczak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblinowy Ekspres, odc. 36 (Goblin Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 505 - Dobra i zła wiadomość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 736; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polowanie na muchy 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Skarżanka, Daniel Olbrychski, Józef Pieracki, Irena Dziedzic, Jacek Fedorowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zygmunt Malanowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Zakończenie dnia